Due to the ability of consumers to critically discern small variations in bread characteristics such as crumb texture, crust tenderness, grain structure, loaf volume, and density, tremendous work has been done by the baking industry to provide breads which are both physically as well as organoleptically pleasing.
As used herein, the term "bread" is intended to apply generically to bakery products.
Staling is a principal concern in the industry due to the fact that it may limit the shelf life of bread to only about three or four days in the store plus a few additional days at home. Staling is defined as meaning all of the changes which occur in bread during storage which make it less palatable, except those due to the action of spoilage organisms. As bread stales, the crumb (interior of the loaf) becomes increasingly tough and hard. Eventually the crumb becomes dry and crumbly. These texture changes are accompanied by a decrease in the water absorption capacity of the crumb. It is well believed that starch retrogradation or crystallization plays an important, though not exclusive, role in staling.
Various preservatives and humectants commonly employed in breads to improve shelf life include such compounds as: lecithin, emulsifier/stabilizers such as mono- and diglycerides and certain esters thereof, stearyl tartrate, sodium or calcium stearoyl-2-lactylate, and sodium lactate. Much effort continues to develop natural means for retaining freshness and providing resistance to staling to both chemically and yeast leavened bakery products.
An object of the present invention is to provide a bakery product which has improved shelf life and resistance to staling.
A further objective is to provide a process for naturally improving the shelf life and resistance to staling of a bakery product.